<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thom Browne (Jinbyul x moonsun) by Maryyyy_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774266">Thom Browne (Jinbyul x moonsun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00'>Maryyyy_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>92 line, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, Trust, based on real life, jinbyul, moonsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun noticed how Jin smiled and looked at Moonbyul - her girlfriend. She got bothered and tried to ask Byul about it - one drunken night is exposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar &amp; Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thom Browne (Jinbyul x moonsun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b></b>  <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Yong POV</b>
</p><p>Byul is fixing something on my desktop for my Solarsido~ live this coming Thursday. I bought new gadgets that she said can help on my live and video shootings. <em>It's quite expensive tho. Keke </em>She is really helpful when in times like this being the techy one in us.</p><p>I'm just watching her, and her phone continuously vibrated on the table that caught our attention - <b>Jinnie sent you a message.</b></p><p>
  <em>Jinnie?? Ohhh, it's BTS Jin. A '92 line friend.</em>
</p><p><b><em>"Babe, can you check it?"</em></b>Byul asked. I slide my hand on the table, and grab her phone.</p><p><b><em>"It's from Jin. He sent you photos of new arrivals in Thom Browne U.S., asking if you want one."</em></b>I checked the photos, and <em>wow it's really screaming luxury with just a plain design.</em></p><p><b><em>"Can I see?" </em></b>I showed her the pictures, and dang! you can see how her eyes glow just by seeing it. <em>Uhmmm...Should I buy one for her?</em></p><p>
  <b> <em>"You really love Thom Browne, babe?"</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>"Uhuh" </em></b>focusing on the pictures, zooming it to see the details.</p><p>I just watch her admire the clothes that she loves to wear, I also love there design but it's just way too expensive even Byul said it's quite pricey, that's why you really need to choose wisely.</p><p><b><em>"Yonggg..."</em></b> she called, when I'm decluttering the boxes, I glanced at her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Should I buy one? Two? three clothes is too much costly tho."</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>"What did you chose?"</em></b> I asked and went to sit on her lap, Byul snake in her arms on me to let me lean on her - making it comfortable for us.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"I have this 3 picks already...just can't decide what to buy. I don't want to spend too much."</b> </em>
</p><p><b><em>"Why is a freaking sweater that expensive??" </em></b>I said when I saw the price...<em>690 USD daebak~</em></p><p>Byul chuckled,<em><b> "It's a rugby polo babe."</b></em> Correcting me. <b><em>"I'll call Jinnie."</em></b> She said and started typing, asking if they can video call.</p><p>Byul video chat with Jin.</p><p><b><em>"Byulyi, you will love it here! There are tons of Thom Browne from old designs to new arrivals." </em></b>He said excitedly, flipping to the clothes. Which made me chuckled.</p><p><b><em>"Ohhh. You're not alone? Ahhh, that's not your house."</em></b> Which made me frown, <em>Byul doesn't like bringing friends on her house, how did he know she's not home when you can just see a little of the background?</em></p><p>Ohh. Yongsun you're thinking too much.</p><p><b><em>"Deh~ I'm not at home. Where is that? I hope I can visit U.S. too..." </em></b>Byul said sadly.</p><p>
  <em>Next time babe, we'll go shopping there too.</em>
</p><p><b> <em>"Eodi? </em> </b> <em>(Where?)</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> <b>"Huh?"</b> </em>
</p><p><b><em>"Where are you?"</em></b> Jin asked looking now at the camera. <em>Why is it important?</em></p><p><b><em>"Yongsun House. I want to see the rugby polo, Jinnie."</em></b> She answered changing the topic back to clothes.</p><p>Byul might be focus on the clothes, but I saw how Jin's famous smile fade away. </p><p>
  <em>What is happening? Is this more than just friends? Does she sees my Byulyi more than a friend? That made me curious and a bit troubling.</em>
</p><p><b><em>"Here. Here." </em></b>Jin said and turn the camera to the polo. <b><em>"This place is jang!</em></b><em> (Amazing!) </em><b><em>They first release branded clothes here before the outlets one."</em></b>He shared, his voice on the bg.</p><p><em><b>"Is that the last price?"</b></em> Byul asked jokingly.</p><p><b><em>"Byulyi, this is not an auction."</em></b> He chuckled.<b><em> "I also got one of these, what's your size?"</em></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>"Wait. I'm thinking if I should get one."</em> </b>
</p><p>Well, she is getting a polo jacket and a cardigan too. That's why she is contemplating. Byul might spend a lot, but she thinks if she can use it on work too or just simply casual.</p><p><b><em>"Should I give you one?"</em></b> He suddenly suggested. That made me competative, <em>who buys their friend a nearly 800,000 KRW cloth?</em></p><p>I pressed the turn off mic. <em><b>"Get it. I'll buy you one." </b></em>I said as I stood up from her lap. She looked at me asking 'Are you sure?'.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Yong, but..."</b> </em>
</p><p><b><em>"No buts, baby" </em></b>I said and smiled at her.</p><p>"<em><b>It's expensive Yong. You just bought a new Dior bag."</b></em> Well, it's true but anything for her. The idea of Jin giving her a clothes is not a good idea to me - <em>it's making me anxious.</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>"Get one more, anything you like."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"You sure?"</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>"Yup"</b></em> popping the -p.</p><p><em><b>"Jinnie, I'll get the polo...and can you go to shoe section?</b></em>" That made me look at her intensely.</p><p>
  <em>You're not planning to buy a shoes with the plus one I gave, right?</em>
</p><p><em><b>"I'm not getting a shoes, Ddun. Don't worry!"</b></em> She chuckled. <em>That's a relief.</em></p><p><em><b>"Medium, right?"</b></em> He asked and Byul nodded,<em><b> "Yonsun-noona, will buy you the polo?" </b></em>Jin asked walking towards the shoe section Byul requested.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Yeah..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"There are no new shoe designs says the clerk. They just released a month ago, do you have that one?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Ohhh..It's not my taste. Just get me a socks, white and grey."</b> </em>
</p><p><b><em>"Yes Madam"</em></b> He said chuckling. Now, walking towards the cashier.</p><p><em><b>"Thank you so much Jinnie, just send me the receipt and I'll transfer it to you...and extra pay too hehe"</b></em> Byul said.</p><p>I walked back to Byul, patting her shoulder saying to go to the living room as I will clean here because she has done her part.</p><p>Before going out of the room - <b><em>Sir, you're girlfriend is gorgeous and lucky</em></b><em>.</em> - I heard the clerk said. Did I hear it right? And Jin didn't deny it instead he said thank you...?</p><p>I know Jin understands it, as they're growing overseas learning English is a must. I might not fully understand but I can understand word-by-word because of my Yonglish in Solarsido~</p><p>After cleaning, I went to the kitchen to grab some water, and sat beside Byul to rest whose scrolling to her Instagram account.</p><p>I leaned my head on her shoulder to see what's up with her, which she gladly tilted her phone for me to see it. I wanted to ask her something but I know she'll just shrug it off. I leaned back to the sofa and stare at the ceiling, thinking if I should be bother about it or not.</p><p>I felt Byul sneaking her right leg at my back, I frowned at her. <em><b>"Sit between me."</b></em> Which I adjusted our postion, now I'm sitting between her legs, Byul's chin is resting on my shoulder, and her arms on my sides still using her phone - now I can see clearly what's up to.</p><p><em><b>"Baby, thank you." </b></em>She said whispering, her breath tingles on my neck and ears. Damping a small kisses on my neck and shoulder.</p><p><b><em>"Byul" </em></b>I called her. 'Hmmm' her half face now buried at my shoulder, sniffing me. <em>Such a corgi.</em></p><p><em><b>"What if your friend likes you?" </b></em>I asked slowly.</p><p><b><em>"What's with the question? Of course, I'll shrug it off. I have an amazing women here."</em></b> Planting kisses on my shoulder. <em>This hamster is too greasy~</em></p><p><b><em>"Wait. Did someone confess to you!?" </em></b>She asked brows frowning tilting her head to look at my expression.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Aniyo~ What if you're close, like someone in your '92 line suddenly confesses?"</em> </b>
</p><p><em><b>"I don't know with your question, but..."</b></em> she paused. <em>I'm panicking.</em> I continued, <b><em>"But?"</em></b></p><p><b><em>"I don't know...Deul and Ken will never confess to me we're like brothers. Hee Yeon is into men. Hahahaha. I think Jinnie has a special someone right now, he asked on our gc once on how to confess. The Jin of Bangtan doesn't know how to confess. Hahahahaha"</em></b> She said. <em>Pabo~ he wants to know your style Byul-ah.</em></p><p>
  <em>(Hee Yeon = EXID Hani)</em>
</p><p><b><em>"What if Jin confesses to you?" </em></b>There I drop the bomb.</p><p>She is now looking at me brows frowning. <em>I can't read if she's mad or what.</em> I shouldn't have asked it. Pabo yongsun-ah.</p><p><b><em>"That's ridiculous."</em></b> She said and looked away. <em>Wait...Did something happen before? Byul never leaves my eyes specially when I'm asking random questions like this because she know I'm being insecure or it's bothering me.</em></p><p><b><em>"Byul, are you being honest with me?"</em></b> I asked slowly. That is when she buried her face on my shoulder again, I can feel she's pressing it.</p><p><b><em>"I am...."</em></b> she's whispering.<b><em> "...not."</em></b> That made me move away from her, sitting up straight now. <em>This is not about the confessions anymore, I don't know what to feel but it's my fault also to open it.</em></p><p><em><b>"So my guts are right?" </b></em>I paused. <b><em>"When?"</em></b> I continued and lean back again to her as she pulls me closer to her wrapping her arms tightly not wanting to let go.</p><p><em><b>"Nearly 2 months ago, when we're complete 'cuz Jin just got back from Korea that time."</b></em> I nod my head, wanting her to continue. <em><b>"I picked up Deul, and Hee Yeon that time we chose Ken-ie's pad to hang out. Of course we ate and drink."</b></em> She continued.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Knowing each others alcohol tolerance, Ken asked Jin if he has a problem, he's drinking too much than usual and starting opening things up which is good for us, as his friends."</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>"And then?"</b></em> Digging for more info.</p><p><b><em>"Jin suddenly said romantic words, confessing to be exact, I thought it's for Hee yeon but when I look at him I met his eyes. I don't know what to feel that time, I was shocked. Deul suddenly pulled me to the balcony. Ken and Hee yeon is shocked too but Ken is the one who talked to Jin that's what I saw before I was drag by Deul."</em></b> Byul said remembering that night.</p><p><em><b>"I'm sorry...for bringing this up. I just saw how he sees you earlier even thought its just a vc. Byul, that is how I look at you."</b></em> I said to her and turned my body to hug her.</p><p><em><b>"That is the same happiness I get when we talk, when you give me your attention. I saw how his eyes glamour when you talk, but fades away when you told him I'm with you." </b></em>I continued.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Deul and I talked, he really knows how to play with words, he knows what is the right things to say in situation. He even asked if I wanted to go or even cry, he won't look. I'm really thankful for him specially that night. That is when I told him about us....that we've been together now."</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>"You told him?"</b></em> I asked, Byul and I decided not to disclose it, nor to confirm anything. It's our lives after all. <em>Our life. Our decisions.</em></p><p><b><em>"Yes and he was not shocked. He even laugh at me, Ddun. Saying that he's not dumb to notice that unlike Jin. He bullied him after that."</em></b> Byul whined. That made me chuckle on her neck.</p><p><b>"</b> <b> <em>Did you talk, privately?"</em> </b></p><p><em><b>"Aniyo~ Jin doesn't remember anything. He only remembers that he and Ken had a deep talk and Hani is drinking alone."</b></em> Byul chuckled.</p><p><b><em>"Ddun, I'm sorry if I just told it to you now."</em></b> She said, I was about to answer when, <b><em>"It did bother me to be honest. Like weeks? But I shrug it off. I even called Deul about it."</em></b></p><p><b><em>"Thank you for being honest with me Byul-ah." </em></b>I said and pulled back to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>It was a long passionate kiss, a kiss that seals again the broken trust that occurred. A kiss to dearly trust again each other, both not wanting to break it again, this time - opening everthing to each other.</p><p><b><em>"Baby, promise me something." </em></b>Byul asked 'what?' <b><em>"Promise me to clear up things to Jin, don't give him false hope."</em></b></p><p><b><em>"I will, babe. Deul and I talked about it. You know me, I value more friendship than having romantic relationship." </em></b>She said confidently.</p><p>"<b><em>Ohhh, that's why you confessed to me?"</em></b></p><p><b><em>"Yong, you're the one who --" </em></b>I cut her off.</p><p><b><em>"What?"</em></b> raising my eyebrows at her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Nothing. I'm just saying that someone got jealous of ---."</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>"YAHHH!!"</em></b> I hit her arm continuesly.</p><p><b><em>"Aw. Aw. Aw....Ouch Yong!"</em></b> Byul whined which made stop. We're both laughing like crazy.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Sorry...but -- "</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>"I'm not sleeping in the couch!"</em></b> Byul said and run towards my bedroom - our bedroom, I even heard the 'click' sound.</p><p><em>You dare to lock my own bedroom, </em> <em>Moon Byulyi?</em></p><p>●●●●●●●</p><p><em>I read some </em> <em>JinByul</em> <em> stories and thought </em> <em>of</em> <em> this when I also saw a pic of </em> <em>Jin</em> <em> having the same rugby polo...as promised 200 hits hehe.</em></p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watch/Listen every Tuesday 10PM KST on AVENGIRLS on NAVER NOW ( dl the app ).</p><p>Our hamster is there....waiting for you. ;)</p><p>Uhmm...Do you want a part 2, JinByul confrontation? or any suggestion? I'll wait for you! :)) And can you also see the pictures that I attached? </p><p>thank you again. Lovelots. ♡♡♡</p><p>wc: 2100</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>